Forever
by Rosa Atrus
Summary: Episode tag to 'Second Chances'. One shot. Forever begins with a kiss.


_A/N: So, I actually wrote this last night, but I couldn't proof read unil this evening. After watching Second Chances last night this came to me. The episode is now one of my favourites! This one's for all the Smacked writers and shippers out there. _

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned the show, would I be writing fanfiction? Hmm, you know, I probably would! But you guy know the drill for this, the shw and characters belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsonh and Ann Donahue._

* * *

It hadn't surprised her that the team had volunteered to help without a fuss. It hadn't surprised her that it had been Mac's idea in the first place to help the kids at the hospital. What did surprise her, however, was when she felt Mac Taylor's hand wrap around her waist and pull her towards him, softly kissing the side of her forehead. It surprised her even more when his had stayed there. But she hadn't reacted at that point, just smiled and leaned into him, returning his hug.

The year had been both good and bad. Much had been lost, but just as much had been gained. As she looked around at her coworkers, her friends and the only family she had, dressed as elves and handing out presents to the little children, she felt a sigh pass through her lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the Mac. It was rare to see him like this. So care free, with a full smile on his face. The tired look that was normally present in his eyes was for once, replaced by genuine joy. It was the one look she liked best.

"My thoughts would cost you a lot more than just a penny, Mac." She teased enjoying the fake hurt look he gave her in jest.

"If you must know, I was just thinking about the past year. I was thinking that despite everything we've been through, it's amazing that we find the joy to spread what happiness we have with others. It makes me proud of being a part of our little CSI family, Mac."

He gave her a smile before turning back to watch their 'family'. He had to agree with her though. He was proud of all they did, and of the people they worked with. As he looked back at her partner though, he realized that what he was most grateful and thankful for, was the woman by his side. She held everything together for him, when things became too much for him to handle. She was the reason his job was his today. After Claire had died, the only reason he had handled coming back to work in the months that followed, was because of her presence, because she trusted him, believed in his ability to get justice, faith that he would never knowingly leave her alone and he hated to let her down. So he went to work, took everything one day at a time. She had helped him overcome his grief, and if it was possible they had become even closer friends. She became his right hand, his confidant, his reason for coming into work every day. She became his best friend and the woman he loved.

Yes, loved. Looking at her now though, he realized he shouldn't have been as surprised as he had been, when he had first realized it in Greece. It was inevitable. He couldn't deny that he had been attracted to her when they had first met, but the attraction had been pushed very deep down inside of him. He was a married man who had been very much in love with his wife after all. Claire was gone now and with the amount of time he spent with Stella he should have realized that their feeling would never have remained platonic. Not for two people whose trust, faith, need and emotional connection was so deeply ingrained within the other. He had wanted to tell her, but then Jess died and everything had gone to hell and he had to shelve his feelings for a while. The team had to come first and he had to keep them from falling apart. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, when everything finally seemed to come back to normal that he had begun to 'test the waters', so to speak. He took her out to dinner to restaurants that were a little fancier than usual. He started initiating hugs as well and the look of surprise that she tried to hid from him always bought a smile to his face.

"Mac. Stella"

The sudden call of his name bought him out of reverie. He looked away from Stella to find Danny waving his hand and pointing up. Both Mac and Stella looked above to find a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Common you guys, you know the tradition." Don teased from his side of the room.

Stella could feel the eyes of the whole team on them as she turned to look at Mac. For some reason her brain felt as if it had shut down. She wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't sure what Mac would do. However that was quickly answered as she felt the warmth of his lips on her cheeks. The tight feeling in her chest made her realize that she was disappointed, but being Stella she quickly put a smile on her face and whispered a 'thank you'.

She shouldn't have been disappointed, but she had been hoping for an actual kiss. She wasn't blind. She had noticed the subtle changes in their relationship. The hugs, kisses, dinners , the way he waited for her after work to walk her down, the way his hand almost always rested on her back as they walked out or towards somewhere, and the way a cup of coffee was always on her desk every morning. So she had built up her hopes in that Mac felt the same way she did. To have it all dashed so quickly made her want to cry. So lost she was in her thoughts, that she didn't realize the hour had passed. As the children left to get into their beds, only the team was left to clean up.

"I'm glad we were here today." Lindsay suddenly interrupted their quiet work.

"Yeah, it makes you realize that we should value what we have." Danny went to put her arms around his wife. "Which is why since we know that since everyone would probably want to spend Christmas with their family, Christmas Eve dinner is at our place. And unless one of you is working, don't bother refusing. Imagine how sad Lucy would be if all her uncles and her aunt weren't there!"

As everyone laughed and consented, Mac felt a sense of peace settle over him. To be truly happy he had just one thing left to do. Soon, he and Stella were the only ones left in the hall.

"Hey Stel, you mind coming up with me for a moment. I want you to see something."

Stella looked at him in surprise but readily agreed and soon they were headed up to the roof top. They got out of the elevator, and walked across the helo pad towards the edge of the roof. As they leaned over the edge however, Stella gasped. The sight was beautiful. From where they were standing they could see the lake on one side, which at this time of the was frozen and covered in lights. On the other side was Lady Liberty. A blanket of snow covered the whole city

"It's gorgeous Mac!" she exclaimed in delight. They both settled in mutual silence, Stella staring at the view and Mac staring at her. After a while though Mac decided it was time to break the silence and get along with what he wanted to do. He moved to stand behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. As his eyes traced every curve of her face and finally rested on her green orbs, he was finally sure in his heart that he was doing the right thing.

"What's your Christmas wish this year Stella?" he hoped his voice didn't betray the nervousness he felt.

"Not yet."

" Close your eyes and make one now."

Stella didn't know what was going on. But as she stared into her partner's blue eyes which had turned into a rather darker shade, she felt her anticipation building in again and decided to trust him. As she closed her eyes and made her wish, she felt one of his arms go around her waist and the other gently lift her chin. Without her realizing it, her arms went around his neck and in one final movement their lips met. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her thought were only on that feeling of warmth that seem to spread from her head to her toe and all she could hear was her heartbeat which was now pulsating at an irrational pace. It wasn't like any other kiss she had received. It was both gentle and passionate. Yielding, yet Demanding. When they finally, reluctantly pulled apart, both of them were breathing erratically, like they had run miles.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he noticed that her eyes were still closed. As she slowly opened them he noticed that they were moist. Staring into his face, she smiled, blushed and the buried her face in his shirt, inhaling his scent. He put his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could, then whispered into her ear.

"I wanted our first kiss to be special, just for the two of us."

He didn't have to say anything more, she understood. Looking back up at him, she smiled again.

"Are you sure about this Mac? I don't want to push you into anything."

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't."

"So this is forever then?"

"Its forever." He confirmed. Her smile only grew wider as she leaned into him to capture his lips once again in a kiss that sealed their fate for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I hope that all those who read, liked it! Thank you!


End file.
